flintthetimedetectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Bindi-Master (Episode)
Details Merlock sits in front of his computer in his home in the 25th century, trying to figure out Flint's source of his strength. As he works, he is so focused that he ignores Bindi. Bindi gets fed up with him and tries to stop him from working, but Merlock tells her that ordinary cavemen do not just get assign to rescue the Time Shifters and pushes her out of the way so he could continue his work. She threatens to run away, when he continues to ignore her, she runs away. Merlock stops working after realizing Bindi is gone. Elsewhere, in a nearby park, Petra comments her Time Tracking device has picked up the trail of a Time Shifter. She and her two henchmen find Bindi sitting on a park bench commenting how Merlock ignores her. When Dino and Mite (hding in trashcans) move in, Bindi notices them but continues to complain about Merlock ignoring her, ignoring the change of scenery. She comments if Merlock comes to get her, she will not return home and hides in her shell just as Petra attempts to stamp her. After her first attempt misses, Dino and Mite grab Bindi and hold her still so Petra can stamp her. Later after the 4 leave, Merlock arrives looking for Bindi and finds the stamp mark on the Park bench where Petra first missed Bindi. Flint and the others are informed that they picked up a trace of Petra and a Time Shifter. The location of Petra and the Shifter is china, during the reign of Emperor Qin Shi Huang. They arrive at the site of Qin Shi Huang's tomb during its construction, they notice there is no one around and the trees in the area are all dead. They fly closer on the Ridon and spot where Petra, her henchmen and Bindi are. They are shocked to see Bindi in Petra's hands and question on how Merlock was unable to keep his own Time Shifter out of her control. Petra begins the next part of her current plan and uses Bindi's life draining powers to draw the life force of nearby trees. She then turns around and using the power of her gem, brings Qin Shi Huang's Terracotta Army to life. With her own private army, Petra comments she plans to take over the world. At this point, Flint steps in and confronts Petra. The Terracotta army is sent to deal with Flint. While Flint easily beats the army, Bindi keeps reviving them, causing Flint to have to beat them again. Flint and the others realize its useless as the army just keeps getting back up. As Petra is commenting on this, Merlock finally shows up and demands that Petra give Bindi back to him. Petra orders Bindi to transform into Bindi-kon to prove her loyalty to Petra, this shocks everyone. As Bindi attacks Merlock, Flint attempts to fossilize Bindi-kon, but his attempt fails. In The Land of Time, the Old Timer comments that this won't work on any Shifter who has been transformed into their bad transformation. The Old Timer watches and hopes that Flint and Merlock can bring back the Bindi they know. Bindi attacks Flint, but when Flint tries to fight Bindi back, Merlock stops him. For his efforts, Bindi-kon knocks Merlock over. Merlock tells the others to leave Bindi alone, he'll be the one to bring her back. Petra comments on how its a shame that Merlock should be destroyed due to how handsome he is, and orders Bindi to focus on Merlock. Bindi throws a few strikes which Merlock avoids, Petra tells him its useless. Merlock blocks one of Bindi's attacks, Bindi grabs his cane and tosses it aside and then knocks Merlock over. Flint attempts to help Merlock, but the Terracotta army interferes. He beats them back again, but this time they merge into one statue and attack Rocky and Flint, trapping them both underfoot. Sarah and Tony attempt to help, but more Teracotta soldiers appear and prevent them. Merlock picks up his cane and tries again to get through to her. Petra mocks him as an idiot for trying. Bindi-kon now begins to attack with her jaws, Merlock leaps in front of Dino and Mite and Bindi-kon drains the energy of Dino. Flint and Rocky try and help, but the weight and strength of the giant Terrracotta soldier prevent them helping. As Pterry attempts to fly to the Ridon to call for help, he is grabbed by the giant soldier. tony begs Merlock to do something. Merlock tosses his cane aside and tells Bindi-kon she won't fight her as he doesn't want to loose her. She proceeds to suck his energy while he refuses to resist her attack to the dismay of Flint and the others. As she drains his energy, he begs her to remember who she is. She then remembers the events of episode 12 when he saved her from the wolves. The memory causes her to fall over, Merlock, now extremely weakened, collapses. As Merlock lays unconscious on the ground, Flint makes a bid to free himself from the underfoot of giant Terracotta warrior. He leaps on its chest after it falls over, smashing it. Rocky smashes the soldiers holding Tony and Sarah, freeing them also. Merlock regains consciousness and tries to calm Bindi-kon, who is thrashing about wildly after falling over. Getalong points to Merlock as he gets whacked by Bindi-kon as he attempts to reach her. Flint tells him to stay back. As Bindi calms down, Merlock tells her how sorry he was for leaving her alone and blames himself for what happened. He then drops a tear and the P-stamp is removed. As Merlock is relieved about the marks removal, he finally collapses one last time. Bindi screams and begins to glow brightly. She transforms into Bindi-master (whose surprisingly human-like beauty stuns everyone). Bindi heals the damage she did to his face and comments how his words got through to her. She then picks him up and disappears through the timeline. The others comment how pretty Bindi was in her Master form. Flint remembers Petra and tries to arrest her, realizing her soldiers are all beaten she tries to shoot Flint with a lazer canon on the Mecha cat. Rocky grows huge, when they attempt to use their gun, they find Rocky has held down their ship, smashing the gun in the process. Flint whacks their ship with Rocky, sending them flying. Back in the 25th Century, Bindi-master places Merlock on his couch. She transforms into her normal self and falls asleep on a nearby piece of furniture. She instantly wakes up and notices Merlock lying unconscious on the couch. When he awakens, she threatens to get whomever attacked him. Merlock realizes she has no memory of the days events. At that moment, he hears Flint calling from outside his door and opens it. Flint and the others arrive with flowers, but are surprised to see him well and fully recovered. Merlock explains that he has a high endurance and health due to his familys inheritance. When Pterry questions this, Bindi explains Merlock is descended from Vampires, much to the horror of Sarah and Tony. Nervously, Sarah gives him a bouquet of flowers. Merlock reassures Sarah not to worry as he doesn't suck blood, it just merans he is more immortal then most others. Tony then questions the chances of becoming a time Detective with a Vampire and Caveman around. Merlock comments on how nice it is to receive flowers from a beautiful girl, causing Bindi to get jealous and whack their hands apart as Merlock holds Sarah's. their attention is then drawn to Flint, who is eating the flowers, and Rocky scolds his son for eating them. In the Land of Time, the Old Timer is glad that everyone is getting along. List of characters *Flint Hammerhead *Petra Fina Dagmar *Dino *Mite *Pterry *Getalong *Bindi *Merlock Holmes *Rocky Hammerhead *Sarah Goodman *Tony Goodman *Old Timer *Coconaut *The Cardians *Dr. Bernard Goodman *Jillian Grey English dub Changes *''See also English Dub for common changes to the series'' *Some of Merlock's dialogue is removed in the English dub during the explanation of his heritage. It is replaced by a duplication scene of Tony questioning his chances of becoming a Time Detective, adding him criticizing why he should bother at all. *In the Japanese dub, Bindi's bad transformation is the only form not to attempt to communicate with humans and she only says her name like most Time Shifters. *Upon seeing Merlock loose consciousness, Bindi can be heard screaming mere moments before changing from Bindi-kon to Bindi-master. In the english dub, she doesn't scream but asks what she has done to him. *When Rocky scolds Flint he whacks him on the head. In the English dub, the blow is cut short. *For some reason, some airings of the English dub of the show had the text "19th Century" when Ammon takes Kyoichiro back home. This implied that they did not live in the timeline as Ganshi and the others. The line "We were in your timeline..." is still spoken even when the subtext did not appear. Errors *The cat-figure on the end of the Petra stamp is coloured blue instead of blue and white at one stage when Petra attempts to stamp Bindi *When Merlock falls down the first time after having his energy sucked, he is face down with his arms equally stretched out forward. In the next shot, his head is turned on its side and his right arm is not stretched out so far as his left. *Bindi-kon's mouth moves between shots after it makes contact with Merlock. Notes *In a episode 14, when Merlock is explaining that the Shifters transform for Flint due to their connection, Bindi comments she would transform for Merlock. This came true this episode. *Bindi's powers are finally unveiled. *It is mentioned that Flint can't turn a bad transformed Shifter into a Monster egg. *The statues of the terracotta army all have the same build and face in this episode. The actual terracotta army, however, is noted for the fact that every statue in it is unique. Also, in the actual army, they are not all foot soliders. *When Dino and Mite comment on Bindi's powers stating they didn't know she had such an incredible ability, previously it was mentioned within the series that no one actually knew what she could do and this is a nod back to that. *When Bindi sucks Merlock's energy, she aims for the neck area, traditionally this is the area normally depicted in which a Vampire would suck the blood from their victims. *A tear breaks the Petra stamps control. *Interestingly enough, an early poster of the show had Bindi with different bad and super transformations to what was eventually aired in this episode. *Every instance of the word "Vampire" is spoken in English in the Japanese dub. Merlock also says "lady" in English to Sarah. Peta says "beauty" at one point. Category:Episodes